


I put the 69 in 1 Corinthians 6:9

by Caticorn2003



Category: Girl Defined
Genre: Christianity, F/F, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, Sibling Incest, cherrypicking bible verses, first work in this fandom woohoo, i have a disturbed mind, mild omorashi???, who even is going to read this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticorn2003/pseuds/Caticorn2003
Summary: Kristen Clark and Bethany Baird are God-loving, God-fearing sisters living together in Texas. They have declared it their mission to share the TRUE words of God with the rest of the world, and do their best to turn everyone into bland, hypocritical, rule-following sheep just like they are.One of their strongest messages is about marriage, how God designed marriage for one man and one woman forever, and nothing else -- not more than two people, not divorcing after a few years, and especially not two men or two women. In fact, both of them are happily married and their (bland, hypocritical, God-loving, rule-following) husbands live with them, all in the same house as is God's design.But one day, Bethany discovers some strange feelings that she's been having, and not even the Bible can save her from them.





	I put the 69 in 1 Corinthians 6:9

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a bit of a trash fic that I wrote, inspired by watching a Girl Defined reaction video and realizing that it would be really funny if, despite all their advocating for ONE MAN ONE WOMAN, these girls started to fall in love with each other.
> 
> And THEN I found out that they were sisters.
> 
> And then I decided to write it anyway. ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I'm keeping it mostly PG because I am a cinnamon roll who reads plenty of smut but has never written it before and has barely even ever kissed anyone let alone, well, you know.
> 
> And if this inspires you to write more Girl Defined fanfiction in a similar spirit, then go right ahead and do that. I can't protest after this piece of absolute garbage that I wrote. (I feel like I need to go and read Flopsy the Bunny or something to clear my mind after writing this.)
> 
> This is all just another creative way of procrastinating on NaNoWriMo that I've come up with, but hey.

It all started on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of April.

Bethany Baird and Kristen Clark were sitting together on Bethany's bed, plotting out the script for the next video they would be recording. They had been to church that morning, dressed prettily and modestly in dresses made all out of the same fabric, because it was God's word that one should not wear clothing made out of two different kinds of fabric. Now, it did also say in the Bible that one should not do any work on Sundays and should use the day to worship and honour the LORD, but Kristen had argued that that part of the Bible needed to be interpreted in the modern way, not just the way it would have been interpreted two thousand years ago. Back then, "work" would have meant manual labour, such as digging in the fields or hauling bricks. As long as they weren't doing any manual labour on Sundays, they were perfectly fine. And besides, they had a big Christian conference to attend for the next two days, and this video needed to be uploaded by Wednesday morning.

"What should we put next?" Bethany murmured, chewing on the eraser of her pencil before remembering that God hadn't designed humans to eat rubber. Quickly she spat out the pencil and wiped it carefully on her dress, which started at the neck and went right down to the ankles. It was light blue, because anything red would have been scandalous in the LORD's eyes.

"Hmm." Kristen drummed her fingers on her leg, and Bethany watched her, noticing how smooth her sister's skin looked. She must have been using that new godly lotion they had bought the previous day, meant to act as a substitute for holy water and repel all sin from the surface. "Maybe we could talk about how God wants us to eat only certain types of animals. After all, in Leviticus 11, it clearly states that we can only eat animals that have cleft hooves  _and_ chew the cud, and just think about how there were 121 million pigs killed in the last year alone! It's absolutely scandalous, and we need to do something about it."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Bethany agreed, writing it down. Kristen absent-mindedly chewed her bottom lip in thought, which was soft and pink and had just a dab of lip gloss, just as God had intended them to do. Women had to wear makeup to look pretty for men, but not too much makeup -- else they were no longer modest. But they could also only wear certain types of makeup, and thankfully lip gloss fit into that category. Bethany licked her own lips, thinking of how she needed to reapply her lip gloss before they headed out to their radical Bible study group meeting that night. And perhaps change into a dress that was a bit more modest.

"There, I've got it." Bethany held up the paper to show her sister, and Kristen read it over and gave it a nod of approval.

"That looks good. Shall we go into the kitchen and make ourselves a snack? Something holy -- manna, perhaps?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes, that's an excellent idea. I'm not sure I can get up, though; I've been sitting for much too long."

"Here, let me help you." Kristen stood up from the bed and offered Bethany her hand. Bethany took it, noting her sister's soft but firm grip as Kristen towed her into the kitchen and began to prepare all the necessary ingredients for manna. They had buns left over from that morning's breakfast, and Kristen carefully toasted them before cutting them in half and smearing honey on them.

"That looks amazing." Bethany reached for one of the buns, but Kristen flicked her hand away.

"Uh-uh. We have to pray first, don't we? Pray before every meal, as it says in Deuteronomy 8:10." Kristen pulled out two chairs from the modestly built kitchen table and offered one to Bethany, who sat down before it. "Would you like to say the prayer?"

"Of course." Bethany folded her hands and bent her head, and Kristen did the same. "Dear Lord, we thank You today for our lovely house, for this food that we have prepared, for our loving husbands and for each other, Lord, that we may continue to do Your work and spread Your word to the entire world. In Your name we pray, Lord. Amen."

"Thank you. That was lovely." Kristen handed a honey-smeared roll to Bethany, who bit into it.

"This is amazing," Bethany mumbled around a bite of roll, then remembered that the Bible had strict laws about talking with your mouth full and swallowed it down with a sip of water. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk with my mouth full. That was extraordinarily rude of me. Forgive me, LORD."

"I'm sure you have been forgiven for your sins," Kristen reassured her, laying a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "The LORD forgives all who ask him for forgiveness."

Bethany took another bite of her roll, making very sure to chew with her mouth closed and not to talk until she had swallowed her food. "Thank you."

After finishing their snack and discussing a few more key points about the script, the girls headed back into Bethany's bedroom to record their video. They tested the camera and the microphone to make sure they were working, then pressed Record and sat back.

"Hey!" they said at the same time.

"I'm Kristen--"

"--and I'm Bethany--"

"--and today we're going to talk about food. What's godly and ungodly to eat, and how you can eat in a way that worships the LORD." Kristen continued talking as Bethany watched her carefully. For the first time, she noticed that her sister's lips formed a perfect heart shape when they were closed, and she wondered if all lips formed that shape. They also looked super soft and smooth. Then Bethany realized what she was thinking and convinced herself to stop. It was nearly her turn to speak, anyway.

"Did you know that over 120 million pigs were killed in the last year alone? That is a serious sin in the LORD's eyes, and something that needs to be stopped. So, how can you eat in a way that is godly? Well, first of all, before you eat  _anything,_ you should ask yourself if this is something that God would approve of, and if not, then just don't eat it! You can also encourage your Christian friends to do the same. But don't fall into the trap of veganism. That's something else entirely, and that's something that we're going to talk about in a different video because it's such a huge topic." Bethany smiled at the camera as Kristen took over again.

After they had finished, Bethany sent the footage to her husband, who would edit it together into something that would get a lot of views on YouTube (but not because they were prideful people who wanted people to see them and admire them! It was purely because they needed to spread the LORD's word to as many people as possible). Kristen stood up, and Bethany followed her. It was nearly time for their Bible study group, and both of them needed to redo their hair and makeup and change before they left.

***

The two girls returned home from their Bible study group at nine-thirty, and both of them hastily packed some clothes and other necessities for the conference they would be leaving for the next morning. Both bid each other good night, then hastened to their own beds. Even though their husbands lived with them, each had their own separate room, because the LORD had very strict rules about sex and even though both girls were married, they knew that it wasn't in the LORD's plan for them to have children yet. And of course birth control was totally out of the question because it went completely against the LORD's will (as it said very clearly in Genesis 38:10), so neither was having sex with their husbands. The LORD would let them know when He thought it was the right time.

Normally Bethany would have fallen asleep within minutes, but thoughts about the conference the next day kept drifting through their mind. She and Kristen were giving a very important talk on how important it was to save your first kiss for marriage, and while she knew that the LORD would be with her every step of the way, she still couldn't help worrying about it.

Other thoughts, darker thoughts, more Satanic thoughts, were present as well. Thoughts about Kristen. She had grown up with this girl, had lived in the same house as her ever since she was born, had thought of her always as a sister and nothing else, but now something was changing. She was starting to feel an odd... _attraction_ to her -- almost the same as the one she had felt towards her husband, but even stronger. And the thing that disturbed her most about this wasn't that this girl was her sister -- after all, there had been plenty of biblical figures who had married their siblings -- or even that both of them were married; it was the fact that she was a girl. Bethany was experiencing same-sex attraction for the first time in her life, and had no idea how to cope with it.

She knew how much the Bible abhorred homosexuality. It said it over and over in the Bible: Romans 1:27, 1 Timothy 1:10, Leviticus 18:22, and especially 1 Corinthians 6:9. All of them made it very clear that God had intended marriage for one man and one woman, and nothing else other than that. She knew that with God's help, it would be possible to get rid of these feelings, and prayed very hard to the LORD to forgive her before, finally, drifting into uneasy sleep.

***

By the time Bethany woke up the next morning, she had nearly forgotten about the sinful thoughts she had been having the previous night, but a single glance at her sister as she came out of her room caused all the thoughts to come flooding back. Kristen looked beautiful, dressed in a pale blue silk dress and silver-and-blue heels, her hair swept up into an elegant French twist and secured with a silver clip, wearing silver earrings and just the right amount of makeup to comply with God's standards. Bethany was dressed similarly, only in pink -- but the whole outfit looked so much better on Kristen, and the girl looked so damn  _perfect_ that Bethany just couldn't bear it. If it weren't for the LORD whispering loudly in her ear, she would have flung herself at her sister right then and there.

"Are you ready to go?" Kristen asked.

Bethany only nodded.

In the car, Kristen drove while Bethany stared out the window, trying very very hard to think of things that weren't her sister. She thought of her husband Dodavahu (Dave for short) and of Kristen's husband Zechariah (Zach for short) and tried very hard to think about how much she wanted to kiss Dave (very chastely, and definitely not while missing clothes), and not about how much she wanted to kiss Kristen. 

Kissing Kristen. The thought was repulsive for so many reasons, and yet, at the same time, it was what Bethany wanted more than anything else in the world. She had never even kissed anybody other than Dave -- never even thought about kissing anybody else. Something had happened yesterday, and she had no idea what, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Bethany!" Kristen's voice cut into her thoughts. "We're here. Come on, we should probably practice one more time before it's our turn to talk."

Bethany looked up at her sister, her  _gorgeous_ sister -- then got out of the car and followed her inside the church where the conference was being held. It was jam-packed full, and the two girls had to very, very carefully squeeze themselves through the crowd, apologizing and praying for every person they bumped into. Bethany knew that Jesus wouldn't have forced himself through the crowd and instead would have waited patiently and asked others to please go first, but then again, Jesus wouldn't have been talking at a conference. Surely if he had seen what the two girls were going through, he would have understood.

A large man crashed into Bethany, and she stumbled and fell to the ground, her dress and heels tangling and her necklace falling forward and catching on her earring. Humiliated and stung, she sat up and started trying to untangle her jewellery.

"Oh my goodness, Bethany, are you all right?" Kristen squatted down next to her, carefully unhooked her earring for her and held out a hand to help Bethany up. Bethany obliged, her hand tingling at Kristen's touch, and was surprised when her sister didn't let go.

"We should probably hold hands so we don't get lost in this crowd," Kristen explained.

Bethany's thoughts were going wild, but her mouth forced out a semi-normal, "Yeah, okay, that makes sense." All five of her senses were on edge ( _especially_ touch) and she wouldn't have let go of Kristen's hand at that moment if she had been paid a million dollars. Actually, a million dollars wouldn't have enticed her to do anything at all; as it clearly said in Luke 12:15, God didn't want them to be greedy, and Bethany had always lived according to those words.

Finally they squeezed into the sanctuary of the church and found seats near the front. Bethany was just laying down her purse at her feet when a twinge in her bladder reminded her of something she hadn't done yet that morning, and she stood up again.

"Hold on a second, Kristen. I need to find the restroom."

Kristen stood up too. "I'll come with you. We probably shouldn't split up, and I need to go as well."

They fought their way back through the crowds and down a flight of stairs to the basement of the church. Bethany groaned when she saw the eternal lines for the ladies' room -- and she and Kristen didn't have much time until they had to talk -- but Kristen, typical genius Kristen, had another idea.

"You know, I'll bet -- oh, no, betting is sinful, please forgive me, Lord -- but I'm sure they have other restrooms somewhere. Maybe a handicapped room."

"Yeah," Bethany agreed gratefully, shifting from foot to foot. "Let's go look around."

To their immense luck (or, more likely, the LORD was on their side and had provided for them) they found a handicapped washroom just down the hall from the regular ladies' and men's rooms, and even more luckily, it was empty. Kristen opened the door and ushered Bethany inside. "Here, you go first. I can see how much you need to go. I can wait."

Bethany gave her a grateful smile and rushed inside. After finishing her business, she washed her hands, dried them carefully so as not to rid them of the holy-water skin lotion she had applied that morning, and opened the door to allow Kristen to enter, waiting just outside for her.

A few minutes later she heard the toilet flush, and then Kristen's voice from inside. "Hey, Beth, I think you left your purse in here."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I think I might've." Bethany tried the door and found it to be locked, unsurprisingly. Kristen opened it for her, and Bethany went inside, Kristen closing the door behind them. Her purse was indeed lying on the floor, where she had put it down before going to the bathroom, and she bent to pick it up. However, Kristen bent down at the same time from the opposite side. Their heads bumped together as they stood up, and suddenly Bethany's face was just inches from Kristen's, so close she could count every single makeup-concealed freckle on her sister's nose, so close she could see the tiny globs of mascara that clung to her eyelashes from a hasty mascara job that morning.

She expected Kristen to pull away as soon as she had realized, but Kristen stayed that close, and in fact, she was edging slightly closer, and  _oh God her lips were so close to Bethany's_ and Bethany had just used the LORD's name in vain for the first time in her life but for once she didn't care that she was disobeying the LORD, and one side of Kristen's lips curved gently into a half-smile as she leaned even closer to Bethany. Bethany's breath caught in her throat, and she leaned in as well, and then their lips were touching and then they were pressed together and  _Bethany was kissing her own sister_ and she didn't care in the slightest and God I have a disturbed mind to be writing this.

The kiss deepened, and Bethany felt Kristen's arms encircle her waist. Her own were tangled in Kristen's hair and resting on her shoulders, and she leaned in even more into her sister's clasp. All the voices in her head and everything she had ever learned about God and Christianity was screaming at her to  _stop,_ but some other, pure animal instinct was overriding rationality and she couldn't stop. Suddenly one of Kristen's hands was under her dress, and then her own hands were under Kristen's and on her bare waist and chest and everything about this was wrong but it felt so good and she couldn't seem to stop --

Kristen pulled away suddenly, taking a full step back from her, and Bethany shrank into herself. "Kristen..." she murmured.

Her sister took both Bethany's hands in hers. "Bethany, as much as I wish I could keep going..."

 _Here it came._ The dreaded moment where Kristen would reject her and yell at her for even thinking about doing this because  _she was her own sister_ and they were both girls and everything about this was wrong --

"...we really do need to go upstairs. It's almost time for our talk. Don't forget your purse."

Dazed and bewildered, Bethany grabbed her purse and followed Kristen upstairs to the sanctuary of the church. The spot they had snagged in the front row had long since been taken and they had to stand in the back, but Bethany couldn't care less.

They arrived just in time, panting from running up the stairs, to hear the MC announce their names. "And now we're going to hear Kristen Clark and Bethany Baird, on 'Why I Saved my First Kiss for Marriage -- and Why You Should Too.'"

The congregation cheered as Bethany and Kristen made their way to the front.

"Hello!" Kristen greeted the masses. "I'm Kristen, and this is Bethany, and today we're talking about how we both saved our first kisses for marriage, and why we think it's the godly thing to do." That was Bethany's cue to take over.

"I'd never kissed anybody before I met Dave," she started. "I still haven't kissed anybody other than Dave. And in fact, Dave and I both decided to wait until we were married before we kissed for the first time." Under the pulpit, Kristen's hand brushed Bethany's, and she blushed, realizing that she was out-and-out lying to the audience, at least about the "still haven't kissed anybody other than Dave." It had been true when she wrote the speech...it had been true when she was practising it...it had been true, up until ten minutes ago.

All throughout the speech, Kristen and Bethany kept brushing hands, invisible to the audience because of the pulpit behind which they were standing. Bethany could practically  _feel_ the sexual tension radiating from Kristen's hand, and both were clearly uncomfortable as they were talking, wanting nothing more than to finish this speech and get in the car and  _go home,_ and then...

Bethany cut off her thoughts there, figuring she'd have plenty of time to think on the car ride home, and kept talking to the audience.

***

As soon as the speech was finished, Bethany and Kristen both curtsied prettily and modestly, gathered their respective purses and scripts and hightailed it out of the sanctuary. There were still people milling about in the church who looked at them curiously, surely wondering why they were in such a hurry and looked so flustered and impatient, but neither girl paid attention to that as they left the church and practically  _ran_ across the parking lot to get to their car.

Kristen dove into the driver's seat, Bethany into the passengers', two door slams were heard, and the car reversed and sped out of the parking lot.

The drive home was  _agony._ It had been a half hour drive to get to the church that morning, and it had flown by in no time with Bethany thinking so much, but the drive back seemed to take more like three hours, and at the same time Kristen kept sneaking kisses onto Bethany's cheek at red lights. Once, when they got stuck in traffic, Kristen pulled Bethany in for a full-on kiss, but before they could progress any further the cars started moving again and Bethany whined in protest as Kristen turned back towards the road and kept driving.

"Come  _on,_ Kristen. Can't we just...you know...pull over or something?"

Kristen turned, smirked, and kept driving. Bethany groaned and stomped her feet gently against the floor of the car.

Finally, finally, after an eternity of sitting in a car, Kristen pulled into the driveway of their house. Both girls flew out of the car; Kristen paused to lock the doors first, and then they ran up to the doors of their house. Kristen unlocked the door, and they stumbled inside.

Bethany would have loved to run straight to her bedroom, not even bothering to take off her shoes or her jacket, but wouldn't you know it, Dave was home, and watching biblical TV with Zach on the couch in the living room. He looked up in surprise as Bethany and Kristen entered. "Bethany? What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, you know." Bethany greeted her husband with a chaste peck on the lips as he rose to meet her. "The typical thing. Some atheist --" she shuddered in mock disgust -- "made it into the program somehow, and started yelling about how God is just a delusion and we're all out of our minds to believe so strongly in Him. Kristen and I got so angry at him, and knew that God wouldn't have wanted us to listen to this, that we just left. So now we're here."

"All right. Yes, that is indeed the godly thing to do." Dave smiled at her. "So, shall we eat lunch together, or -- "

"Dave!" Zach called from the couch. "You absolutely need to see this. I've got some pastor here who's preaching the true word of God -- you really need to listen -- "

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Dave turned back towards Bethany. "Do you want to watch with us?"

"Actually, I think Kristen and I are going to plan our next video, if that's all right with you. Right, Kristen?" Bethany turned towards her sister, who nodded. "So I guess...we can eat lunch together when we're done. It shouldn't take too long."

Dave nodded and headed back towards the couch, and Kristen grabbed Bethany by the hand and dragged her into her bedroom. The door was barely closed behind the two of them before they had started kissing.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Bethany pulled away, as much as it pained her, and locked the door. "Now we can start again."

The words were barely out of her mouth when Kristen had grabbed her and tackled her to the bed. Before they knew it, hair was messy, lipstick was smudged, and dresses were off.

"Bethany..." Kristen whispered seductively in her ear, a hand trailing down Bethany's chest and towards her belly. "You have no idea, absolutely no idea how long I've wanted this."

Bethany pulled away and looked at her sister. Shame came flooding back to her all of a sudden, and she looked at the ground. "Kristen...we shouldn't be doing this."

Kristen held her at arm's length and looked at her. "But do you  _want_ to?"

 _"Yes,"_ Bethany hissed, knowing that it was the most truthful she'd ever been in her life.

Kristen smirked and slid her hand into Bethany's modest, godly underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.
> 
> But, y'know, probably nobody is ever going to read this anyway, so who cares?
> 
> And yes, Dodavahu is an actual biblical figure. Look him up.


End file.
